


Baby

by RBnC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Pure, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

The Impala pulls up to the dilapidated motel of the week, all three passengers tired and waiting for their chance to collapse and sleep for forty eight hours straight. Dean turns his baby off and sluggishly climbs out of the driver's seat. Sam looked better than Dean, having only fought two vamps instead of Dean's five. Cas, however, had taken the majority of the nest. The fallen angel looked beat, and it made Dean feel uncomfortable seeing the once all powerful angel look tired. It was so out of place on an angel, but Castiel wasn't an angel anymore. Not since he'd turned on heaven for the Winchesters.

Dean led the way into the run down motel room and flopped himself on one of the big beds the room held. Sam groaned and flopped down on the other bed, leaving Cas standing awkwardly in the doorway. Cas walks over to the couch, takes off his coat, and sits down, testing it for comfort. Dean caught on to his train of thought and decided to put an end to that.

"Cas, c'mere." Dean called, tired.

Cas' head snaps up at the mention of his name and he immediately got up and walked over to Dean's bed.

"Are you injured? Why did you not say anything earlier? Sa-"

"Cas, 'm not injured." He grabbed Cas' sleeve without getting up and tugged; hard.

The angel toppled over, unused to the hunter being stronger than him, and ended up laying awkwardly half over dean half off the bed.

"Dean I don't understand." Castiel attempted to get up, but halfway through, Dean pulls him down again, this time by the waist. Cas ends up with his back pressed up against Dean's chest, with Dean's arms wrapped around him.

Castiel doesn't quite know how to react, so he lies there stiffly, waiting for Dean to release him. Dean knows he won't go to sleep when he's this tense, so he sighs and tells Cas to just go to sleep. Sam chuckles from the other bed, trying to sleep but he can't because his brother is being ridiculously cute with his angel. Cas agrees, adjusting so he's more comfortable, and begins drifting off to sleep before mumbling goodnight to both Winchesters.

"'Night Cas." Sam mumbles back.

"Night, Baby." Dean closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

"I thought that was the Impala." Dean can hear the smirk in Sam's voice and blushes horribly.


End file.
